Talk:Hard Mode/Archive2
Need someone with protector to go out and enter missions, look for hard mode, etc, please. — Blastedt 17:42, 14 February 2007 (CST) :My ranger almost has Protector of Elona...just need 2 more missions. I'll check back later. - [[User:Entice789|'Entice789']] (Talk | ) 17:52, 14 February 2007 (CST) ::ok. — Blastedt 18:08, 14 February 2007 (CST) ::: I don't see it anywhere (I have Protector title). Looks like it'll be implemented later. - Swedish Cow 18:23, 14 February 2007 (CST) I went to a number of npcs in missions after the update and also Gaile Gray mentioned that it wont be here for at least a week. The update a few minutes ago took out the "Guardian of" title completely, reverting it back to how it was...looks like they are waiting for another update =/ - [[User:Entice789|'Entice789']] (Talk | ) 21:32, 14 February 2007 (CST) So, is there anything to tell about the "hard mode" or are we suppose to see our titles degrade for a week ? Gaile also said Hard mode would contribute to Maxed sunspear title.DVDA 02:01, 16 February 2007 (CST) :She also mentioned that it'll be related to maxed Lightbringer title as well. --Warwulf 12:15, 16 February 2007 (CST) ::Probably giving points to titles related to the mission. Randomtime 13:10, 6 March 2007 (CST) It's baaaack... (well the "Guardian of" thing anyway) Gale said on 3/16/07 that we would find out what hard mode is on monday 3/19/07 :... and then on 3/19/07 she said we'd find out on 3/20/07http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showpost.php?p=2644651&postcount=72 >_> 84.65.39.134 The info is Here! Sounds pretty awesome, I just hope my guild will do itDev Update. Someone should update the page.--Geon Arcan 13:21, 20 March 2007 (CDT) OK, sounds interesting, but... if Hard Mode is going to be game-wide, does that mean I have to replay EVERYTHING? I can face several sets of co-ops (multiple characters, multiple campaigns), but not the damn Quests too. :Maybe it'll work like that. Maybe you'll just need to toggle it on or off or every town and outpost will have both normal mode districts and hard mode districts that any player can move between. I hope they'll nerf the foes in the non-hard mode version of Domain of Anguish, making Razah easier to recruit. -- Gordon Ecker 00:58, 21 March 2007 (CDT) ::I Interpreted what Gaile said as teams will be able to choose the difficulty level prior to commencing missions. Which was what I guessed even before anything was said. Come to think of it, if it's "game-wide" it's not really a "mode" now, is it? -- Ishmaeel [[User talk:Ishmaeel|.ping( )]] ; 01:01, 21 March 2007 (CDT) :::It's just that this sounds terribly familiar to D2 players, which had 3 difficulty levels and 3 corresponding titles for beating them -Slayer, Champion, Patriach. I do not see how they can award prestige titles like Guardian and Vanquisher if you can run around in Normal mode and just opt to do the co-ops at your chosen difficulty level. On the other hand, party caps in the early stages of the games are going to present a real problem, yet if they lift those it will cheapen the game experience. I guess we'll have to see how it al pans out... just hope to goodness they do not reset my fully explored maps! Thinking a bit wider though: Does anyone else get the impression that Guild Wars is starting to enter 'auto-pilot' phase? With all this replayability being brought in, it bodes ill for new content. Prehaps C4 really will be the last. :Considiering that GW has no monthly fees it's more of a plus than a minus. Replayability keeps old veterans playing the game and hence induces them to give ever-positive reviews. It is enticing to new players who know that they have a long, long adventure ahead of them. :If this was WoW or something, where replayability = more money for Blizzard, then I would be concerned. But because ANet does not serve to significantly gain financially from reviving older chapters I can see no harm for future content. (T/ ) 01:38, 21 March 2007 (CDT) ::According to PC Gamer Eye of the North is the last campaign before Guild Wars 2. -- Gordon Ecker 01:45, 21 March 2007 (CDT) :::Ah, so it's out then? I agree that revitalising old content is all good. What I meant was that they wouldn't make us go back and play chapter 1-3 all over again if there was multiple campaings in the pipeline. No more need for speculation now of coure ;-) ::::Guild Wars: Eye of the North is not gonna be a campaign. It's gonna be an expansion, so you need to own at least one of the previous games to play it. So techicly, Nightfall was the last campaign before GW2 - [[User:SnowWhiteTan|Snow White Tan]] 11:00, 18 April 2007 (CDT) :I guess they are sort of using this hard mode update to do two things make the game more enjoyable to noobs with out the expense of veterans amd to buy time to figure out exactly where the story line of this game is going I mean what evil is left to be vanquished after abadon has kicked the bucket. Add Time From my alliance i've heard that Gaile Gray said that Hard Mode would be inserted around in a week, did anyone who was there and the same moment can confirm this? 213.124.168.231 03:15, 2 April 2007 (CDT) :Gaile said that "James said it was about a month away" on 27. March: http://www.ews.uiuc.edu/~enevold/GuildWars/GaileLog27Mar07.jpg — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 03:29, 2 April 2007 (CDT) New Skills I suppose for monster articles there will be two skill bars listed, one for normal mode and one for hard mode? - Skakid9090 20:10, 3 April 2007 (CDT) :That should work. -- Gordon Ecker 21:01, 3 April 2007 (CDT) Sunspear skills? Please, what are those sunspear skills they're talking about in the article?! Thx - Doom :No-one knows yet, except for Anet. Just wait for hard mode to be released. It shouldn't be that long anymore. --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 05:34, 14 April 2007 (CDT) Gaile Announcement This http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showpost.php?p=2729607&postcount=105link here shows that Hard Mode will be released next week, theres also another picture in the thread talking about HM being a lot more than we think kicks66 It's close! I guess it's official then. It'll be released atleast on April 20th, if we are to trust Guildwars.com - Check the first header: ''"This weekend you will receive double Sunspear and Lightbringer points in both Hard mode and regular gameplay." Copper Elf 15:15, 17 April 2007 (CDT) :/cheer. Lord of all tyria 15:16, 17 April 2007 (CDT) I noticed that too and it kinda struck me. Maby it is already there. I am making a new char to check it out :p Drake :It's definatly not there, check update notes, there wasn't a download for me after I started client after it was reliced, it's not there last update, I fully downloaded last update using -image, so there's no way it could have slipped through. Although I'm not supprised if they have put most of it in the game already, so theres not that big a donwload when it does come. Randomtime 16:13, 17 April 2007 (CDT) ::I'm guessing that it will be released Thursday. That's all it is, a guess, but back in the olden days, Thursday was the day updates were generally released. --Rainith 17:01, 17 April 2007 (CDT) :::If it were released Thursday... and we got a day to fool around... and then we got double lightbringer and sunspear points... and we could now max sunspear points... I think I would be happy. --Armond Warblade (talk) 00:41, 18 April 2007 (CDT) ::::Yeah that'd be awesome. Maybe I can finally get to a higher lightbringer rank. DoS farming ftl Copper Elf 01:29, 18 April 2007 (CDT) :::::Wait, but there are no rezzing npcs in DoA...-Silk Weaker 04:26, 18 April 2007 (CDT) ::::::I think he meant Domain of Secrets. -Spot 13:27, 18 April 2007 (CDT) ::::::: Yeah I did. I hate the +40% energy thingy! Copper Elf 14:23, 18 April 2007 (CDT) Very Soon Well it was said within a week now if you read this weekends event at www.guildwars.com you will notice they say that it will count in hard mode too. but wait im pretty sure hard mode hasnt been released yet :P so we can expect it within the next few days. and for sure by friday :) : Yup Copper Elf 14:23, 18 April 2007 (CDT) 'most likely within 12 hours' - gail gray Pulpulpullie 17:18, 19 April 2007 (CDT) ::Freaking....sweet!!! Hopefully, this will keep my interest in the game up until GW:EN comes out, and maybe that'll keep me busy until GW2! ~Avatarian 86 17:41, 19 April 2007 (CDT) :::Within 12 hours of when? Does someone have a timestamp for that quote? -- Gordon Ecker 17:42, 19 April 2007 (CDT) Update the page http://www.guildwars.com/gameplay/hardmode/ -- Peej 13:15, 19 April 2007 (CDT) Check this link out http://www.guildwars.com/gameplay/hardmode/ It provides new info on hard mode that someone could put in the hard mode wiki page :) :Oh. My. Fucking. God. @ Learning. Any. Unlocked. Elite. — Blastedt 14:02, 19 April 2007 (CDT) ::So when a-net makes cantha/tyria/elona skill hunter it will be the new protector title for koabd, yay....--Blade (talk| ) 14:22, 19 April 2007 (CDT) :::I hereby predict that non-elite tombs will be as rare as rollerbeetles, and elite tombs will be as rare as pandas. — Blastedt 14:56, 19 April 2007 (CDT) ::::Tomes. :P Spelling FTL. ;) --Rainith 16:53, 19 April 2007 (CDT) :Vanquisher FTW. Must farm....... Works well with extra xp and gold.... Maybe I'll be able to get that vabbian armor for my derv earlier than I thought... :This definitely isn't all... Something else is hiding, I can feel it. Anet has a sucker punch they're going to pull on us later. Spoiler related skill, anyone? Though I'm kinda hoping they save that for GW:EN... --Armond Warblade (talk) 17:05, 19 April 2007 (CDT) ::I have obtained prot of Tyria and ELona on four different chars and still don't feel the impact... [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 17:18, 19 April 2007 (CDT) :::You won't for at least another few hours. You'll know when there's a new build and it takes a few hours to download. --Armond Warblade (talk) 17:33, 19 April 2007 (CDT) ::::There is no impact in fact, the Protector title is seperate from the Guardian title track now. I actually GAINED progress towards Kind Of A Big Deal thanks to Legendary Cartographer, huzzah. -Gildan Bladeborn 00:13, 20 April 2007 (CDT) Main Page? As more of this popular information becomes confirmed/added to the game, maybe a link to this article would be appropriate under the DoA link off the Main page? --Dragonaxe 17:28, 19 April 2007 (CDT) PARTY IN GREAT WALL INTERNATIONAL To celebrate!! — Blastedt 18:17, 19 April 2007 (CDT) :meh, nvm — Blastedt 18:18, 19 April 2007 (CDT) ::The party is in The Great Northernwall, American district 1. JOIN! - Chrisworld 20:22, 19 April 2007 (CDT) Removed speculation tag I removed the speculation tag due to the fact that Hard Mode has been confirmed. Alreajk 21:04, 19 April 2007 (CDT) Shing Jea and Istan Greens I'm wondering what will be of the greens in Istan and Shing Jea in hard mode since the bosses will not be such a low level in it. I will try to get around to it and farm Tahkayun Tsi but I might not be able to do it until later so if anyone finds out later, feel free to post it here if I haven't already. Soultwister 21:53, 19 April 2007 (CDT) I'm trying right now but it is proving difficult, since the Monitors can heal like crazy (Shield of Regen!) and Tahkayun Tsi is level 27!) Soultwister 22:47, 19 April 2007 (CDT) Hard Mode and Quests Question: what happens if you enter an area in Hard Mode and you have a quest such as Army Life active? Will Joe and Old Mac be L24, or still <10? If they get increased level, that will be fun...Joe with Defy Pain, Old Mac with Dev Hammer xD (T/ ) 23:55, 19 April 2007 (CDT) Rewards Great Northern Wall: 2,000 xp, 500 gold, 1 skill point GNW Bonus: 2,000 xp, 500 gold, 1 skill point. Anyone done the Factions or Nightfall missions to get a look at what's happening there? --Kale Ironfist 00:04, 20 April 2007 (CDT)